Prince Charming
by Irma Lair
Summary: Porque El Príncipe de la Colina era lo único que jamás cambiaría. Siempre le recordaría, de pie sobre la hierba verde, hermoso y gentil.


**Prince Charming**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Candy Candy" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

_**"La nuit descend, Candy s'endort.**_  
_**En rêve elle va sur la colline**_  
_**Avec son prince aux cheveux d'or**_  
_**Elle rentrera à l'aurore.**_

_**On est moins triste dans la vie,**_  
_**On est moins solitaire,**_  
_**Quand dans son coeur on a trouvé...**_  
_**Un secret pour rêver.**_

_**Oublie tous tes petits chagrins,**_  
_**Ils reviendront dès demain.**_  
_**Les rêves sont courts, la nuit tombe**_  
_**Et dans l'ombre**_  
_**Quelqu'un t'appelle: Candy. Candy. Candy. Candy."**_

**(Candy Candy French Ending)**

* * *

Candy dormía.

Fuera, la noche era fresca, estrellada, y la luna llena inundaba de plateado resplandor las colinas.

Precisamente con una colina estaba soñando la niña rubia y pecosa, de ojos verdes y sonrisa luminosa.

Con una colina bajo el sol del verano, el sonido lejano y espectral de una gaita escocesa... Y un muchacho hermoso cómo el más hermoso de los príncipes de cuento de hadas. Con los cabellos rubios (de tono leonado), y ojos azules como la flor del Nomeolvides, como el zafiro de una gruta encantada, como el cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas. El rostro cincelado con gentileza, gran cantidad de sensualidad en sus labios perfectos curvados en una sonrisa varonil; alto, y vestido de forma deslumbradora, propia de un noble, de escocés.

La visión tan dulce y arrobadora de ese joven extraordinario, de pie en la colina verde esmeralda, bajo el sol dorado, cómo la aparición de un ángel, estremeció a Candy.

Ella quería acercarse a él, poder tocarle... Y, sobre todo, escuchar su voz. Su voz penetrante, y a la vez suave y acariciadora cómo el roce de una pluma sobre piel desnuda. Esa voz que, a pesar de los años, Candy no había podido olvidar jamás. Que le había dicho, en una ocasión: "E_stás más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras_".

Pero Candy sabía que todo aquello era un simple sueño. Y que no podía acercarse a ese muchacho, ni oírle...

Incluso las gaitas invisibles habían callado ahora. Y la escena parecía extrañamente congelada... cómo si fuera a durar eternamente... O a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

¿Era una bendita parálisis en que Candy podría observar con deleite tanto cómo quisiera al bello joven, o la parálisis anterior al salto de la fiera, a la tormenta... al final del sueño maravilloso?.

El joven hermoso...

_El Príncipe de la Colina. _

Eso era.

El Príncipe de la Colina, así se llamaba.

O, al menos, así le había llamado Candy durante toda su vida...

Y a él se le había caído en una ocasión la insignia de su familia, la insignia de oro de los Andrew.

Y Candy la había conservado siempre, siempre. Y sería así durante toda su vida...

Porque El Príncipe de la Colina era lo único que jamás cambiaría.

Siempre le recordaría, de pie sobre la hierba verde, hermoso y gentil. Por encima de cualquier otro recuerdo, por encima incluso del Hogar Pony... Por encima de Annie, Patty, Archie, Alistair (quien ya nunca volvería...), Anthony (idéntico a su Príncipe, siempre con rosas en las manos y cuya muerte fue insoportable...), y Terry.

Incluso por encima de Terry, ella siempre recordaría a su Príncipe. Porque sus destinos estaban entrelazados, para siempre.

El Príncipe de la Colina comenzó a desdibujarse... el sueño acababa.

Una última sonrisa...

Y Candy se despertó.

Fuera aún estaba oscuro.

Pero ella sabía lo que quería ahora...

Quería encontrar a Albert. A su Príncipe de la Colina.

Y quería decirle... que él era la persona más importante para ella.

* * *

**N/A: Mi personaje favorito de la serie es Albert. Y Anthony. Y detesto a Terry, así que quería dedicar este_ drabble_ a una Candy que se da cuenta de que no ama a Terry cómo al Príncipe de la Colina. Que se da cuenta de que el Príncipe de la Colina es su gran y único amor desde siempre y para siempre.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ;)**


End file.
